Bleed For You
by EmeraldCityTourist
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. Takes place in the airplane bathroom and explores both Lisa and Jackson's thoughts and feelings in that time. Short and notsosweet. Rated teen for rape insinuations.


**Just a oneshot songfic. It takes place in the bathroom on the plane, and has somewhat of a JL hinting, but nothing JL happens physically. This is not a bathroom redo scene. The song is Bleed for You by the band Hidden in Plain View. Written to hopefully lift my writer's block so I can get back to my other story.  
**

**Xxx**

_The cold concrete cuts against her back  
And her spirit spills with blood onto the pavement  
Hands tied so tight behind her neck  
And a silence falls, and everything changes_

Images flashed through Lisa Reisert's mind as she battled Jackson in the tiny airplane bathroom. She struggled for control of the situation, but Jackson won out in the end, tightly grasping her jaw in his hands. She spoke and he responded; she wasn't paying attention to what was being said, too wrapped up in her own memories. She vaguely heard herself pleading with Jackson to stop what he was doing.

_Everything dies, to you  
Nothing's alive to you anymore  
I guess you've gotten more  
Than you may have wanted_

It was an innocent date. He was a second cousin some times removed from the friend who had set them up. He was cute, funny and polite; they had gone out to lunch and he had suggested they go back to his apartment. Lisa politely refused, hoping he would relent and ask her out to dinner instead. He smiled and insisted she see his movie collection. After she declined a second time, his smile faded and his eyes grew cold. "No one refuses me," he growled. He had lost his charm, Lisa noticed. She turned to walk to her car, but he grabbed her arm and flipped open a pocket knife.

___If I could take your pain away  
I would scream for you  
And I'd bleed for you  
So you'll never feel this way again  
When you're in my arms, again  
I would scream for you  
I will bleed for you_

Jackson could see the fear and pain emitting from Lisa's eyes, from her whole body. She was doing her best to keep from shaking, but failing miserably. He wanted nothing more than to tell her it was alright, that everything would be okay, but he didn't lie, no matter how much he wanted to. He didn't know what had been done to her, or who did it, but he needed to find out, if only to help her in the long run. He would do anything to help her. His eyes traveled down to her chest, which was rising and falling at an incredible rate.

___She drowns herself until the images erase  
But the skin is bruised all along her thighs  
Nightmares repeat, refrain the memories of pain  
The mental photographs haunting all the time_

The night after the incident, Lisa went out to the local bar and drank herself into a stupor. She got home compliments of the bar owner, who called a cab for her. Collapsing onto her bed fully clothed, Lisa tried to block the day before from her mind. It played over and over like a silent movie in her head. The plan had been to get so drunk that she wouldn't have the energy to think or dream, but as always, life didn't work out as planned. Lisa was plagued with horrible dreams at night, reliving the experience over and over. Daytime was even worse, if possible: Everything Lisa saw reminded her of that day.

___She shuts her eyes to you  
She tries to hide from you  
She falls asleep into dreams where she is safe  
_

"Did someone do that to you?"  
"No."  
"Is that what it is?"  
"N-no."

Jackson snapped. He had given her a chance to open up to him, to help him help her. But she tarnished the moment with a lie. There was nothing Jackson hated more than dishonesty. He moved his hands to her throat and jerked her away from the wall, only to slam her into another.

"You know what I think, Leese? I think you're not such an honest person. Because I followed you for eight weeks and I never once saw you order anything but a fucking Seabreeze!"

He lifted her up and held her throat tighter, trying simultaneously to show how angry he was, but giving her enough air to keep her from passing out. It was a hard task, and sure enough, after a few seconds Lisa gasped "I can't breathe!" He gave her a final squeeze and let her drop to the floor, coughing.

___  
So put the weight on my shoulders  
And the pain in my heart  
Tie the knots in my stomach  
And let it tear me apart  
So tear me apart._

Jackson tried not to let his guilt at hurting Lisa show. He had Lisa in his grasp, and he screwed it up by letting his temper get the best of him. He could have made her open up to him, trust him, but the moment was gone forever and she was more scared of him now than ever. So he did what any good manager would do. He put the job first. Jackson coolly straightened his jacket and started wiping that ridiculous message off of the mirror. He had to admit, if only to himself, that Lisa was nothing if not resourceful. But he would finish the job, even if it meant losing Lisa in the process. And Lisa would open up to him, one way or another.

___When the silence strips me bare,  
And your body pins me down.  
I've never been so scared to breathe,  
afraid to make a sound.  
But all I know  
Kick and scream and shout and bleed  
And make believe it's all a dream  
Is you'll never let me go.  
_


End file.
